Super Peach
by Goombario Jr
Summary: Princess Peach wakes up in Mario's house with a new outfit, a new brother, and no idea what she's doing there. Rating may change in the future.
1. Good Morning, Sis

"Peach! Hey, Peach! Get up already, it's almost noon!"

With a loud, long yawn, Princess Peach slowly sat up in her bed, stretching out her arms. She was already looking forward to another beautiful day of ruling her perfect Mushroom Kingdom, which always started with a delicious breakfast made by her loyal kitchen staff. As Peach opened her eyes, they widened in surprise; she wasn't in her throne room.

Instead, she was facing a wooden wall. She looked down, seeing that she was covered in a pink blanket and had been sleeping on top of a small-yet-comfortable bunk bed. When she leaned over the edge to see the floor, she saw that the bottom bunk was neatly made up, wrapped in a green blanket. She had seen these beds before, but where? Looking down at herself, she saw that her usual pink nightgown was absent as well-instead, she wore white-and-pink striped pajama pants and a buttoned-up shirt.

"Where am I?" Peach asked out loud as she turned her body to the side, her legs dangling off the side of her bed. "Who woke me up? I know I've heard that voice before, too. It was too young to be Toadsworth ..." Peach slowly slid off the bed, landing feet-first on the hard, wooden floor. She looked around the bedroom, seeing a table at the end of the room with a box of mailed letters on it.

Next to that table was a doorway which lead into a bathroom, and behind her sat another doorway. She tilted her head to peek throught it, seeing a large kitchen table and a stove, with Luigi standing in front of it and flipping a pancake into the air. Nothing unusual here, she thought. Just Luigi cooking breakfast for the both of them.

Wait, what?! Luigi?!

Peach walked into the kitchen, looking around the spacious room. Various trophies and pictures lined the walls, some of the trophies engraved with Peach or Luigi's names, pictures of Peach sitting on Yoshi's back with Luigi posing next to them, and other pictures of various Toads that Peach didn't recognize. The strangest thing about them was the outfit Peach wore: a pink cap with a pink "P" sewn on the front, blue denim overalls, and a long-sleeved pink shirt. She didn't remember ever having an outfit that so strongly resembled Mario's, but considering she couldn't remember how she even got into this house, who knows what happened?

Speaking of which, where is Mario?

Peach sat down at the kitchen table, letting out another yawn as she covered her mouth. A plate was dropped in front of her with a stack of syrup-covered pancakes. Peach smiled, looking up at Luigi as he returned the expression.

"Luigi, where's Mario?" Peach asked as she reached for a fork Luigi had placed next to her plate. "Why am I at your house?"

"What?" Luigi sat down across from Peach with his own plate, an eyebrow raised at her. "What are you talking about, sis? Prince Mario is probably at his castle, you know that. This is our house, remember?"

"Prince Mario?!" Peach choked on her bite of pancake, pushing hard on her chest before spitting it out with a loud cough. The bite of cake flew past Luigi's head, but he ignored it and continued eating his breakfast. "Luigi, what are you talking about? I'm Princess Peach! You and Mario are the heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom!"

"Pfft!" Luigi laughed through eating, looking at Peach with an expression of disbelief. "Did you not get enough sleep, sis? You, a princess? You're a plumber!" Luigi paused his eating and held up a hand, beginning to count on his fingers. "A plumber, a doctor, a typing tutor, a carpenter ... are you doing something new this week?"

"I-I'm a plumber?" Peach asked, the color draining from her face as she imagined herself cleaning up dark, disgusting pipes full of giant turtles, creepy crabs, and fighter flies. "Jeepers, yikes ..." Peach sighed, shaking her head. "I have to deal with all of those ... things ... coming out the pipes?"

"Yep, I really get in a bind without you when something's gumming up the plumbing." Luigi replied, taking a sip of coffee from a green mug with a large green 'L' on the side. Peach looked over, seeing a pink mug with a matching 'P' full of coffee. She grabbed it and started to chug the burning-hot liquid-maybe she could wake herself up from pain.

"Hot! Hot!" Peach frantically waved her hand in front of her outstretched tongue and open mouth, feeling her face heat up from the scaling hot drink. "Water! Luigi! Water!"

"I keep telling you to let it cool!" Luigi replied, frantically hoping from his seat and running to the sink, grabbing a glass from the counter and filling it with cold water. He ran back to Peach, who snatched the glass from Luigi's gloved hand and finished the water in one gulp. Peach let out a sigh of relief, handing the empty glass back to her 'brother.' "Calm down, sis ... you're acting like you've seen a ghost. Wait, have you seen a ghost?!" Luigi started to tremble, frantically looking around the room.

"I'm not your sister!" Peach protested, standing up from the table. "I'm Princess Peach, and your brother is Mario!"

"If you weren't the Kingdom's doctor, I'd take you to one." Luigi replied, setting the glass on the table. "Come on, Peach. Go take a shower and we'll go to Toad Town. We'll make a day out of it and do some shopping."

"Shopping does sound pretty relaxing ..." Peach muttered. "Thank you for breakfast, Luigi." Luigi nodded at her, keeping an eye on the blonde woman as she walked back into their bedroom, heading for the bathroom.

"I put some fresh clothes in there for you!" Luigi yelled. "Take your time!"

"Thank you!" Peach replied as she stepped into the bathroom. She paused at the neatly-folded blue jean suspenders, pink shirt and pink cap on the counter. She sighed in frustration and closed the bathroom door behind her.

As Peach stepped out the shower and started to dress, millions of things ran through her mind: was this a dream? The coffee definitely hurt, and she didn't wake up after that. Luigi acted like she was just being crazy and didn't question her as much as she would have questioned herself. What happened the previous day to make her become ... whatever she was now? As Peach pulled her long, blonde hair into a ponytail with a blue hairband, she reached for her pink cap and stared at herself in the mirror as she positioned it on her head.

"I guess ... I'm just normal Peach now." The ex-princess commented, looking at herself. "Maybe Toadsworth will have some idea what happened." Peach stepped out of the bathroom, seeing a pink wallet laying on the table next to the box full of mail. She grabbed it and shoved it into her back pocket, walking through the room and heading for the front door. Even if the day started confusing, at least shopping in Toad Town was still the same. This horrible morning was nothing a new outfit couldn't fix.

As Peach stepped outside, she saw Luigi waiting at a green warp pipe in the front yard. He waved at her and jumped into the pipe, leaving her alone. She looked around the outside world, seeing that she was indeed in front of the Mario brothers's home, or what once was the Marios' house-rather than 'Mario' in large letters, 'Peach' was written above the door.

Peach shrugged her shoulders, sighing and climbing into the warp pipe. Hopefully 'Prince' Mario and Toadsworth could figure out just what happened yesterday. 


	2. Pink Girl Luigi

The trip to Toad Town felt like seconds to Peach. In the time it took to blink, the former princess popped out of another green warp pipe, seeing Luigi standing in front of it. She slowly climbed out, looking at the surrounding town; Toad Town looked almost identical to how she had left it. Besides the addition of some stores she had always wished for, like a very fancy-looking restaurant and a clothing store (with beautiful dresses in the window,) the sense of familiarity made Peach feel more at ease.

"Well, let's go." Luigi said, holding out his gloved hand to help his 'sister' from the pipe. Peach nodded and took his hand, stepping on to the ground. "Where should we go first?"

"That dress store over there looks nice." Peach replied. A particular red dress caught her eye, and she had to give it a closer look. Luigi nodded and turned for the building, but both plumbers stopped in their tracks when a small, pink figure darted in front of them. Peach recognized it as Toadette, who looked identical to the female Toad that lived in her castle.

"Luigi! Pink girl Luigi!" Toadette yelled, sounding frantic. "Oh, I mean ... Peach, right?" Toadette asked. She didn't sound embarassed that she had forgotten Peach's name, but more than it was annoying to have to correct herself. "Prince Mario needs you at the palace, right away!" Before either Peach or Luigi could respond, Toadette dashed away in the direction of the castle.

"Uh, 'pink girl Luigi?'" Peach asked, raising an eyebrow. "Isn't my name on our house, and my name on all of those trophies?"

"What?" Luigi asked, looking just as confused as earlier. "You always throw the parties and the go-kart races and all the fun stuff, sis. When there's big trouble around here, I'm number one!" Luigi boasted, looking quite pleased with himself. "You know we're a team! I couldn't defeat Queen Daisy without you!"

"Yes, I suppose you ... wait, what?!" Peach shouted her question, catching the attention of every passerby Toad around them. "Oh, I mean ... of course, my hero brother! Heh heh ..." Peach blushed. "Sorry everyone, I just got excited ..."

The Toads looked at each other for a moment. After a pause, they all continued walking as if nothing had happened. Peach sighed, tapping her forehead with a gloved hand.

"How embarrassing ..." Peach muttered. She looked up at Luigi, who returned her glance with a look of concern.

"I know you used to be a doc, but we gotta get you looked at." Luigi said before turning towards the castle's path. "Let's go see what Mario wants before he gets impatient." The green-clad 'hero' dashed off, leaving Peach to follow.

"Mama Mia ..." Peach sighed, taking off behind him.

After arriving at the castle grounds, Luigi and Peach ran through the grassy field and up the yellow path to the palace. As they reached the stone bridge, Peach stopped and looked up, staring at the castle that was once her home. The gray stone construction remained the same, as did the red-roofed towers, but something big was completely different: the stained glass window that once held her image now showed a profile of Mario.

With the glass window being rather large, his nose looked more bulbous than usual. A round, red-and-gold crown sat on his head. Rather than overalls, he wore a blue garment with a red cape flowing behind him-due to Mario's short stature, the art didn't show the lower half of his body. Peach stared at the glass art for a moment before slapping herself on the cheek, blinking and hoping she would perhaps wake up.

"Ouchie ..." Peach winced, rubbing her cheek in pain. Luigi turned to look at her, and shook his head in disbelief. Peach sighed once again and walked across the stone bridge, following Luigi into the castle. If she kept sighing at everything she saw today, Peach thought, she would run out of air before nightfall.

"Prince Mario! Luigi and Peach have arrived!" A Toad's loud, shrill voice echoed throughout the castle lobby as Peach and Luigi stepped inside. Peach looked around, seeing that the large room was identical to her own castle's-save for a large, red 'M' in the center on the floor. At the top of the stairs, two large doors slowly opened-Peach watched with wide eyes as Mario, dressed in royal garb, stepped into the room.

"Ah, Peach! Luigi! It's-a so good to see you!" Mario greeted the two. His accent had remained, but this made Peach realize something: Luigi hadn't muttered a single '-a' sound along with a word he had spoken earlier, but his voice didn't change. Maybe the younger 'Mario' brother had been working on his accent in this world, she thought.

"Good afternoon, Prince." Luigi said, giving the short man a slight bow. Peach hesitated for a moment, but did the same. Mario smiled and walked down the stairs, stopping just in front of the two. "How can we be of service? Luigi asked, standing up and looking down at Mario.

"I'm-a afraid it's ... her again, Luigi." Mario said, his smile turning to a look of annoyance. "It seems-a Queen Daisy wasn't satisfied with her usual kidnapping, and has decided to take some new land for herself."

"Kidnapping?" Peach asked, standing from her bowing position. "I thought Bowser and the Koopa clan did the kidnapping?"

Mario and Luigi exchanged a glance, then began to laugh loudly. The sounds of laughing Toads echoed throughout the room as well.

"Bowser? Kidnapper?" Mario asked, smiling and wiping a tear from his eye. "Peach, you know the Koopas are the kingdom's most trusted allies! Bowser would do anything for us!"

"I, uh ... you're right, your highness." Peach replied, trying to hide her embarrassment. "I was just making a joke."

"Anyway, what's Daisy up to now?" Luigi asked. "Last time, we had to rescue poor Bowser Jr. because she wanted a kid brother to play with. She's taking over other places now?"

"Yes, I'm afraid." Mario nodded. "We got word today that she's-a taken over Donkey Kong Island, and our friends there need our help!"

"D-Donkey Kong Island?" Peach stammered, sounding both confused and shocked. "But Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong have always kept it safe! Aren't there a bunch of crocodiles there? Is Bows-I mean, is Daisy controlling the Kremlings?"

"Well, sort of." Mario replied with a nod. "She's brought her minions from Sarasaland with her, and they didn't have much trouble overtaking the Kremlings and the Kongs. We just-a got a letter from Diddy Kong this morning." Mario reached into the pocket of his puffy, blue-and-white striped pants, and handed it to Luigi. Luigi opened the folded paper and Peach leaned in to read it as well-it was full of scribbles and what looked like a splat of banana on the bottom.

"This is terrible!" Luigi said, folding the paper. "I've never seen Diddy talk like this before!" As Luigi stuffed the paper into his pocket, Peach was still trying to figure out how he could read Diddy's handwriting to start with. "So we need to take back the island, rescue the Kongs, and stop the Kremlings before they take over too? This is gonna be a toughie!"

"The Kremlings won't be much of a problem, Luigi."

Peach and Luigi looked down, seeing Toadette had approached.

"Diddy also said that the Kremlings aren't doing this willingly. After King K. Rool's Blast-o-matic machine got destroyed, he backed off on trying to take over Donkey Kong Island and his army has just been living there because they don't have a way back to Crocodile Isle."

Crocodile Isle? Blast-o-matic? Peach felt a headache coming on; she had no clue what Toadette was talking about now. All she knew about Kremlings were that they were disgusting crocodiles that liked stealing bananas from the Kongs.

"That's about-a everything we know. Good job getting info, Toadette." Mario said, patting Toadette's head. The female Toad smiled at the praise from her ruler. "Luigi, Peach, I need you to set off as soon as you can. Please get ready, and I'll have some-a transportation ready when you return."

"Yes, sir!" Both Peach and Luigi replied in unison. As the two turned for the castle's front doors, Peach paused in her tracks. She turned, looking back at Mario. "Prince Mario, is Toadsworth here as well?" She asked. Mario and Toadette exchanged confused looks.

"Who?" Toadette asked, tilting her head. Peach shook her head.

"Nothing, forget I said anything." She replied, following Luigi outside. Without having Toadsworth at her side to guide her, Peach felt lost. As she followed Luigi to Toad Town's warp pipe at the gate, many things ran through her mind: since when was Daisy a villain? Why could Mario ever trust Bowser? And most importantly, could she handle fighting Kremlings? The Koopalings were one thing, but the stories she had heard about the Kremlings were always frightening.

Peach and Luigi hopped into the warp pipe, heading for home. Peach just hoped she was ready for whatever her past best friend and fellow princess had in store for them. 


End file.
